


逃不出的陷阱

by Evainesnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evainesnow/pseuds/Evainesnow
Summary: 看了丹尼爾跟山姆的特殊對白之後一整個都好了（升天）想到山姆跟Mr.X對拳的畫面就wwwwwww
Relationships: Daniel Fabron/Samuel Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	逃不出的陷阱

沒有人知道，史賓沙紀念醫院底部的Nest2正進行著可怕的活人實驗。

那些自稱為『首腦』們的研究人員進行了多次的實驗已經開始倦乏起來，沒有任何特別收穫的他們有些開始把注意力轉移到慘當小白鼠的受試者們身上，有些甚至被直接選了出來當他們的玩具一樣。

熒幕上四名受試者通過了第一道大門，他們並不知道前面有什麼可怕的危機等待著他們，但四人也決定好要一起努力逃出這個地獄。

「前面還有更多樂趣～至少是我的樂趣。」

然而，丹尼爾•法布隆此刻卻像玩樂一樣享受著每次的實驗，這些迷宮機關都是他一手搭建，丹尼爾非常喜歡看著那些受試者們努力闖關最後卻難逃一死的樣子。雖然偶爾會有一些比較聰明的受試者們逃走但通常下場還是再次被他綁架回來，他的綁架技術也是很高超。

熒幕上一名身穿紅白外套的年輕夥子吸引住了丹尼爾的目光，監視器上的他揮著充滿自信和力量的重拳打倒一個又一個的殭屍讓他在四人裡面顯得特別出眾。丹尼爾順手拿起放在桌子上的資料查看——山姆•喬登，一名拳擊手，為了恢復他一度失去的生涯而主動答應參加藥物試驗。

啊，真蠢啊。

丹尼爾邊拿下墨鏡邊摸摸鼻子的恥笑著，他想起這小子可是他綁架過最簡單的對象之一了，因為他為了自己的目標什麼也願意而輕易的落入了這圈套。

「喂，拳擊手。你要不要試試看用拳頭打穿那道鐵門？」

丹尼爾靠近麥克風用他那充滿口音的腔調挑釁的說著，山姆聽到他那煩人的聲音這次是對著自己講話他不爽的對著監視器豎起中指後張開雙臂展示不滿的表情，還沒看到他嘴型在大罵著什麼旁邊的珍紐瑞便熟練的把鏡頭駭壞了。丹尼爾沒有生氣，他微笑著的把畫面換到另外一邊的鏡頭繼續監視著他們的一舉一動、應該說是山姆的一舉一動。

丹尼爾笑了，這次的實驗是相當的有趣——

「你他媽是有什麼問題嗎？！」山姆被一隻殭屍撲倒後他奮力的一腳踢開，隨後就是另外一隻紅眼的殭屍撲上——很明顯那是丹尼爾親自操控的怪物不知道那法國男人是有什麼問題一直針對著他的樣子，撲上去後那尖銳的爪子使勁的往他的胸廓抓，泰隆在旁一腳把那死死抓著山姆的生物踢飛後伸手拉了山姆一把，他有點喘不過氣來的道謝著隨後往鏡頭瞪了一眼明顯知道是丹尼爾在搞怪，山姆拉了一把那被抓到殘破的衣服看著那露出衣服外面的傲人胸肌上多了幾條血淋淋的傷口後給自己噴了急救噴霧。泰隆在一旁拍拍山姆的肩膀鼓勵著他要振作下去，丹尼爾在監控室裡面眼睛死死盯著那黑人的手摸在山姆的肩膀上———實在太可惡了，那可是我的小白鼠啊！從一開始他總是護著山姆、踩到陷阱都第一時間上前幫忙解開、到站在門旁防止丹尼爾把山姆關在小房間裡面——丹尼爾想到這就忍不住咬牙切齒。

「請跟我們的特別來賓打招呼——Mr.X！」

丹尼爾站起來在旁邊的箱子拿出一對控制手套直接派他的皇牌暴君，一下場就是追著泰隆攻擊絲毫沒有要留手的意思，一個衝撞後泰隆倒在地上一旁的山姆使勁的揮拳但暴君的外套有著無比的防禦，山姆感受到手指骨都快斷了但對方絲毫沒有動搖但他還是堅持著力氣一拳一拳的打下去，可惜隨後暴君一手把在地上掙扎著的泰隆抓起來後一陣鮮血淋漓，甚至還噴到山姆的臉上。

「該死的！...」山姆眼睜睜的看著身邊的隊友沒有氣息的身體被暴君隨意丟在一旁隨後便對著他走來，比起恐懼他內心更多的是內疚和悔恨。

「好玩嗎小隊長——你可不能救每個你看見的人喔。」

眼見暴君沉重的腳步對他走來他也準備好要受死了，暴君的力量實在是太大了光是抓著山姆的腿就感覺快要斷了。一旁的瓦萊莉及時丟出一個閃光彈中斷了他的好事，山姆像逃出死神手掌一樣爬了起來就是使勁的跑走，丹尼爾也窮追不捨一樣跟上可惜他的速度還是沒有山姆的來得快。這還不夠惱人，在他把主意力放在這邊的時候場地的三個核心能源都被打破了。

對，這意味著他們三個有機會逃跑。

丹尼爾氣急敗壞一下就是對著麥克風一陣亂罵，監視器接近被完全破壞的情況下他在僅餘的幾個鏡頭努力想補抓著那紅白身影——哪裡都看不到他，慘了，難得讓他有興趣起來的小玩物不見了。

-

「威斯卡博士不好了，外面...呃...」

雅妮慌張的推開艾莉克斯辦公室的門口想跟她報告著外面的情況，

「嗯？這是我的辦公室，麻煩你進門前先敲門一下可以嗎？」艾莉克斯不滿的鬆開了手上的文檔，挑著眉慢慢轉身看著雅妮在門口抱著一堆文件的樣子問著，她邊慢條斯裡的整理著她滿桌子的文件邊點了點頭示意雅妮繼續講話；

「丹尼爾他...不小心讓最近那批優秀的受試者逃跑了。」

「那還不正常不過的事情？反正他自己搞出來的爛攤子他還是得自己去收拾。」

「不...他狀態好像不太好——」

雅妮因為擔心而皺在一起的眉頭暗示著事情似乎沒那麼簡單，畢竟他是自己的部下亞莉克斯還是有點不安的而決定跟著雅妮去查看他的情況。

-

啪瞪———

實驗室大門在警鐘四響的情況下打開了，他們三人也奔向自由一樣往那趟開的大門跑去，山姆也很有風度的讓兩位女士走在前面而自己選擇殿後，在快到出口的時候他卻被一隻殭屍飛撲過來扯著後腿，其後還有幾個殭屍慢慢的圍了過來，兩人見狀也想從出口折返但山姆趴在地上揮了揮手示意她們先行逃離，儘管瓦萊爾還是很想回頭但被珍紐瑞用力抓著手腕跑走了，她清楚知道她們回頭的話那可會是死路一條：奮戰到現在子彈已經所剩無幾；更不用說近戰武器都嚴重損壞了剩下的只有默默祈求山姆可以逃出魔爪。

攀附在腳邊的殭屍隨著往他的身體上面爬一股熟悉的紅光也滲入眼前，山姆被眼前的重型殭屍壓制著無法動彈，他用盡全力的想掙扎著，眼見自由就在那邊了他可不想死啊——

「我可不許你走——親愛的拳擊手。」

丹尼爾充滿口音的聲音再次傳來，不同的是這次聲音並不是通過廣播器，而是眼前壓在自己身上的殭屍嘴巴出來的。

山姆在不能動彈的狀態下他感覺到殭屍的手顫抖著從他破爛的外套伸進去，原本以為會是尖爪狠狠刺破自己的皮膚掏出自己的心臟但以外的並沒有，那絲毫沒有溫度的冰冷屍手而是輕輕的撫摸著自己那帶著疤痕的胸膛，山姆目前也沒有除了默默接受意外的選擇也沒有力氣把對方惡趣味的行為臭罵一番了。他躺在堅硬的地板上被這樣玩弄著畫面實在太詭異了但山姆此刻好像也不在意了原本他死死的盯著天花板但那殭屍似乎不放棄的擋在他眼前，丹尼爾也在那邊有的沒的在一直羅嗦個不停他只好閉上眼睛————

一個充滿法國口音的男人壓在自己身上...

山姆想起他被綁架過來這邊後在藥效還沒退散的時候迷迷糊糊的時候好像有個帶著口音的金髮男人爬在自己身上，這畫面實在太不能接受了他恨不得一腳把他踢開。

藥效還沒過，他是怎樣可能發力推開呢？

但這其實只是山姆給自己的藉口，作為一個職業拳擊手那一丁丁的麻醉藥怎麼可能有能力完全控制住他了？丹尼爾這次確實是估算錯誤，但山姆也似乎就這樣接受了。

對，他其實不抗拒這個感覺...這個男人。

山姆從自己的腦海幻想裡清醒過來，他看著面前的紅眼殭屍，他輕輕伸手蓋在殭屍那噁心腐爛的嘴巴上，溫柔的往自己的手背上輕輕印了一個吻。

「這次就讓我走吧...我相信你可以把我再抓回來的。」

山姆輕輕的對著還壓在身上的對方說著，他可不知道此刻熒幕前面的丹尼爾已經被他的行為嚇到呆了。意外的是這法國男人也像允許了他的願望一樣操縱著殭屍選擇放開了山姆，青年在往出口奔離之前也回頭對著已經放開殭屍回到鏡頭處的丹尼爾露出了一個微笑，隨後身影便在警鈴四響的地方裡消失了。

-

「丹尼爾？發生什麼事了？」

艾莉克斯推開監控室的門口就是看到丹尼爾趴在桌子上面一副生無可戀的樣子便緊張的問著；

「Je suis tombé amoureux……」

丹尼爾用含糊不清的聲音在嘀咕回應著，他臉都埋在手臂裡面讓艾莉克斯聽不到他在講什麼，何況他是在講法文。

「他說他失戀了。」

「什麼？」

後面的雅妮小聲插嘴道，換來的是艾莉克斯驚訝的表情但一瞬間就恢復了平靜，她也沒說什麼只是嘆了口氣後拍拍丹尼爾的肩膀就帶著雅妮離開了。

因為她知道，這又是丹尼爾陷入的愛情陷阱了。

**Author's Note:**

> 泰隆醬這次領了便當對不起qq
> 
> 之後可能會寫泰隆x山姆（這人雜食）
> 
> 山姆太可愛了大家都可以來欺負一下（滾


End file.
